


Finding Happiness

by GayandAfraid



Series: HaL (filler title until I can think of a better one) [1]
Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, hints of sonuckles, peeks into Knuckles Lore, some Chaos and Tikal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayandAfraid/pseuds/GayandAfraid
Summary: Sonic asks Knuckles to meet him in the city with intention to show him something.Rainy city weather, messy chili dogs, and learning to live life.Short prequel to Honestly and Listening.





	Finding Happiness

Rain drizzled over the busy city streets, the smell mixing with the scent of the cars, garbage, food, and close proximity groups of people. The dull colors of the city and the now gray skies made the neon lights of the billboards further stand out as they flashed ads alongside the buildings that stood high above the cluttered sidewalks. It was as noisy as ever between the city traffic, the voices, and the music from various stores. There was a tiring amount of stimulation to take in at once for someone who wasn’t used to the hustle and bustle you can only find in the big city.

Knuckles took it all in as he cut through the crowds, finding it difficult to narrow down his focus enough to remember the directions he was given. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to follow 25th street south or north or where the 33rd was supposed to be. He moved closer to the buildings to avoid getting in the way of those who looked to know the grid system of the city better than he did.

He stopped when his frustration started to come to a boil, took a deep breath and tried to draw his focus inwards. On the beat of his heart, on resting his eyes, on expanding his lungs to max capacity with each intake of air, on the rain tapping on and running down his face. It took him a moment before he noticed the change. He opened his eyes when he heard the rain but no longer felt it, looking up to an umbrella overhead and a warm smile that greeted him.

“Looking a bit lost.” The hedgehog held his umbrella over Knuckles’ head with poise. Sonic gave him a wink. “Need some help there?”

“Your directions just stink.” The echidna curtly replied, stepping closer until they both were shielded from the rain.

Sonic chuckled at the bitter tone. “Well, I thought a skilled treasure hunter like yourself could find your way.”

“I would have found the place one way or another.”

“Which way were ya gonna go then?” The hedgehog asked challengingly.

Knuckles crossed his arms. “I was just gonna climb up the building. It’s faster to just go over everything than through this maze.” He looked up when he was hit by several droplets and scowled while they dripped down the side of his head. “Hey, hold the umbrella steady!” He scolded as Sonic laughed.

The hedgehog adjusted it so they both were covered from the rain again, nodded his head down 25th south, and took lead but made sure Knuckles kept pace. “Yeah, well, I’m sure the police would love having to chase after you again. What did they try to charge you with? Trespassing and reckless endangerment? Am I missing anything else?”

“I was looking for the Master Emerald shards last time. Them not understanding the importance of my job was their problem.” Knuckles side eyed the hedgehog. “And it’s not like you never run into trouble with them.” He thoughtfully tilted his head. “Actually, I’m surprised to see you walking around with an umbrella and not just zipping around like you usually do.”

Sonic shrugged. “I don’t wanna knock people’s umbrella’s outta their hands. Besides… It’s nice to slow down once in a while, take in the scenery and all.” He glanced over to Knuckles and meekly smiled. “Plus it’d defeat my intention of spending time with you here.”

Knuckles felt his body heat rush up to his face and he tittered nervously. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean, you can’t keep up even on a nice sunny day. Don’t want you slipping in the rain, that’d just slow us down even more.”

“You were doing so well and you had to go and ruin it.” Knuckles grimaced.

Sonic smirked. “Don’t you worry, the food will more than make up for it.”

“Don’t tell me you had me come all the way here for some chili dogs…”

Sonic gasped with a hand on his cheek to add emphasis to his false umbrage. “Why else would you come to the city if not for the food?!”

Knuckles shot the hedgehog a dirty look. “I don’t know. It’s noisy and busy and everything stinks.” He complained.

“I know right? It sucks.”

“Except for the chili dogs?”

“Catching on.” Sonic let the mischievous front he had on drop to give the echidna a more tender reassurance. “Really though, trust me. While the city might not be one of my usual haunts, it isn’t all bad. And I really do have a place to show you.”

Knuckles let out a sigh, not about to admit to feeling a bit more hopeful when the hedgehog says it with that tone but he wasn’t going to continue to argue it either. “It better be good or next time you ask to meet up I’ll just make you come to me.”

“Don’t you worry, it’s worth seeing.”

 

Sonic cheerfully hummed as he took a bite out of the food he got from a specific street vender.

Knuckles stared at the cart with umbrella in hand while the owner made a second helping for the hedgehog and the echidna squinted his eyes at the picture on the side. Sonic was in the edited photograph, giving a thumbs up with a chili dog in his mouth and big bold letters reading “Sonic Approved”. He squinted at the satisfied grin Sonic wore in the picture and rolled his eyes.

Sonic accepted the second chili dog and turned to Knuckles when the owner denied Sonic’s offer of payment. “Here! Just try it once, I promise it’s totally worth it.”

Knuckles took the wrapped up food and gave it a sniff.

The hedgehog held back a snicker as he grabbed the umbrella from his friend and started walking. “Don’t trust me still?”

“You clearly lured me out here to poison me then take the Master Emerald for yourself.” Knuckles sarcastically stated as he clumsily unwrapped the chili dog while following at Sonic’s side. Some of the chili spilled out over one of his gloved hands and he cringed at the mess it made. “Do I eat it or wear it?”

Sonic laughed and sunk his teeth into his own. “It takes experience to properly handle.” He said with a mouthful and a wink. “It takes skill.”

“Yeah, okay.” Knuckles scoffed and cautiously looked for an angle to safely get a taste, deciding to lick some of the chili that oozed out of the bun before it fell to the wet sidewalk below. He then took a careful bite, taking in the juicy flavors as he chewed. When he swallowed he caught Sonic staring at him with anticipation. “What?” He self consciously squeaked out.

Realizing his staring was unnerving and unwanted, Sonic bashfully look away. “Sorry…” He looked back but made sure Knuckles wasn’t in the middle of eating. “So? Pretty good, huh?”

The echidna hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. “There’s an awful lot of grease, but it isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever eaten down here.”

Sonic snorted and turned to his own food when he saw Knuckles go to eat more. Feeling victorious he continued to lead the way through the city while they finished their food.

Knuckles peeked up at the buildings as they passed and recognized a large busy one across the street from them. “Hey, this is Station Square.”

“Yeah! All new and improved.”

“Hard to believe what happened here. Feels like it was only yesterday, you wouldn’t believe the city was hit with that much damage by looking at it now.” Knuckles frowned, remembering the battle that happened in this very city and the events leading up to it. The shattering of the Master Emerald, Chaos, Tikal, Eggman, and the terrible and bloody mistake his tribe had made thousands of years ago.

Sonic nodded in agreement, side eyeing Knuckles. “It actually is kinda related to why I asked you to meet up here. Come on.” he gave his friend a reassuring nudge and finished off his chili dog, tossing the wrapper in a garbage can.

Following Sonic’s lead, Knuckles rewrapped his food to save for later, finding his appetite was no longer enough to finish off the chili dog in one sitting.

They came to a building where the sign had colorful lettering on it spelling out “Station Square Gardens”. Sonic walked under the doorway’s overhang and lowered the umbrella, closing it and giving his quills a shake.

Knuckles looked around as they walked inside the building, the colors were cheerful and childlike, on the walls were many fliers and advertisements for events the facility did. He looked at the pictures of blocks and toys on the walls. “Is this a daycare or school?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Sonic answered while going over to the front desk. He talked up the receptionist and Knuckles went over to the fliers.

“Instrument classes now available on weekends. Teachers wanted. Talent show April 19th. Toy donations…” The fliers read.

The hedgehog put the umbrella on a stand by the door to dry and walked to his friend’s side, playfully giving his arm a nudge with his fist. “Thinking about signing up to teach some classes?”

“I don’t think I’d be a very good teacher.”

“They want to get a karate class going eventually, you’d be a good fighting teacher.”

Knuckles pointed at Sonic with the wrapped remains of his chili dog. “Incase you forgot, I already have a job. I don’t have time to play fight with a bunch of kids.”

“They’re chao actually.” Sonic pointed out, taking Knuckles by the wrist and pulling him along to the elevator.

“Oh, “Gardens”. They remade the city’s chao garden.” Knuckles thought aloud.

“Look at you, figuring out the big city all on your own.”

“I'm not above hitting you in front of a bunch of chao.”

Sonic guffawed as he pressed the number for their floor.

When they reached their designated floor, Sonic paused before going through the doors. “Just so you know, if this is too much for you we can leave. I won’t be offended, I totally get it.”

Knuckles squinted at his friend. “Why would it be too much? Is it crowded? That’s not good for the chao. They’ll get over stimulated with too many-”

“No, no. They make sure the different gardens don’t pass the set capacity of visitors at one time.” He looked back to Knuckles with a placid smile. “They have something here I thought you should see. Like I said, if you need to we can leave.”

Knuckles bobbed his head to show he understood and followed Sonic through the elevator doors. Inside the garden the floor was lines with clean tile with areas of grass and fruit bearing trees. Several chao laughed and splashed in the shallow pool, a few others were chasing around a ball. He turned his sights to his friend who had turned towards the wall the elevator was against.

“Over here.” The hedgehog motioned him over.

He went to Sonic’s side and looked up with wide eyes. He could feel his heart both flutter and ache as he stepped back to get a better look at the painting that took up the wall from ceiling to floor.

The bright colorful painting was clearly based on some of the naturally formed chao gardens found away from civilization, Knuckles recognized parts of the structures that were left in the Mystic Ruins garden. And at the center of it were several young chao looking up happily towards a benevolent Chaos, who was basked in a warm light as it watched over them.

Sonic watched his friend’s eyes take in the picture and grew worried at the shock on his face. “Knuckles?”

“They didn’t portray Chaos as what it seemed like that day in the city. They didn’t make it a monster of anger and hate…”

“That’s cuz the artist saw Chaos’ form after it was neutralized. They were stuck in their car on the highway close to where we stood when Chaos turned back. The artist was inspired by the sight of the city garden’s chao having escaped and rushing towards it fondly and fearless. I also gave them a few pointers when I stopped by and they were working on the painting while the place was being set up.” Sonic looked towards Chaos’ gentle face on the wall. “I told them Chaos’ true nature and what it meant to the chao. They captured it pretty well.” He looked down as a chao crawled over and clapped, looking up at the colorful picture. “Heh, think these little guys like it.”

“The fighting’s over. Harmony’s restored, and life goes on.” Knuckles could clearly remember her words as Tikal appeared before Chaos, reuniting with it and thanking them for all they had done to help save it from its anger and hurt.

Knuckles felt his eyes sting just as they did that day, both heartbroken and relieved. Like a weight had finally lifted but left behind its mark. “It’s beautiful…”

Sonic picked up the chao and held out his free hand. “Trade ya.” He motioned to the chili dog still in Knuckles’ hand, getting crushed in his hold.

“Oh. Yeah, here.” Knuckles took the chao and it cheered as it got a better view of the painting. He managed a small smile, looking affectionately down at the chao.

“Think they know whose in the picture?” Sonic asked, taking the squished chili dog.

Knuckles fondly stared up at Chaos. “I’d like to think they pass down knowledge of who their guardian is. They seemed to know who it was that day…”

Sonic smiled. “They sure did.” He motioned over to the area where the fruit trees stood. “I’m gonna feed some of these guys, lemme know when you’re ready to go.” He left Knuckles’ side when the echidna gave him a nod, wanting to give his friend a moment alone.

Seeing the uplifting painting left Knuckles with complex emotions he needed time to understand. There was the relief to see Chaos shown for the kind, nurturing soul it was. But there was also a deep longing that left him feeling lonely and nostalgic.

“Thank you so much!” Tikal smiled before she paused, turning to Knuckles with a sad smile. “You have given so much for us, more than you may realize. Now live your life and find your happiness.” She faced Chaos and took his hand, the two fading away together, finally at peace. “Farewell, our dearest friend…”

The memory confused him. He had only known Tikal through the memories her spirit had shown him since she and Chaos were released from the Master Emerald, yet she felt so familiar. Perhaps because she was a member of his tribe so he felt a connection with her. But that didn’t explain why she spoke to him like they knew each other each time she appeared to him. He brushed it off as her simply being friendly, but the dull pain in his heart said there was more to it.

The chao looked up at him and babbled, reaching up and touching his face. At the soft touch he felt a tear run down his cheek. Taking a shaky breath, he reached up to wipe his eyes before anyone saw, specifically Sonic. He cleared his throat, stood tall, and smiled down at the chao. “Let’s get you some grub too.” He turned to join Sonic, finding him sitting with three chao around him, each with a large fruit of their own and himself munching on the remains of Knuckles’ food. The echidna couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sight and he marched over and gave Sonic’s head a weak punch. “Hey, what if I wanted that?”

Sonic smirked up at him. “Oh? Does that mean you actually like it?”

Knuckles grabbed a fruit from the nearest tree and sat next to his friend, feeding his chao by hand. “It means maybe I wanted to finish my own food.”

Leaning into Knuckles’ side, Sonic held up the last few bites of the chili dog. “Saved ya some, open up!”

Knuckles blushed and shifted himself away. “You're just gonna try something funny!”

“That'd be hilarious, but I'm serious. You want the rest? I should have asked.”

Knuckles shoulders relaxed as Sonic smiled at him. He could only pray his own smile wasn't as awkward to look at as it was for him to make. “It's fine. You have it.” If Sonic noticed the way Knuckles avoided eye contact he didn't draw attention to it. But although he couldn't look Sonic in the eye, he couldn't look away from him either as the hedgehog gently pet the chao around him.

 

“Thank you for your visit!” The cheerful receptionist said as Sonic signed them out and grabbed his umbrella.

Once they were outside the rain had stopped and the sun was setting. Sonic slung the umbrella over his shoulder. “Would ya look at that. Finally clear skies!” He exclaimed.

Knuckles looked up at the position the sun was in and frowned. “If I'm gonna get back before it's late I should probably get going.”

“Come with me! Tails is working on the Tornado 2, he can give you a ride.” Sonic said as he motioned to the train station.

“I suppose I could tolerate you a bit longer.” Knuckles smugly replied.

Sonic grinned. “Good! Tails would like to see you too. You outta come around more often, not just when Eggman’s up to no good.”

“I have my duties, I can't always be going off to hang out with friends.” Knuckles answered sternly. “Every second away from the Master Emerald is a second it could…” He paused as they crossed a street that lead to the ocean that the city sat next to. The sunset reflected in the ocean and waves rocked against the boats that docked at the pier.

Sonic stopped and turned to Knuckles. “Something up?”

“Now live your life and find your happiness.” Tikal's words repeated.

Knuckles turned from the sea to Sonic, breath catching in his throat at the way the sun shone against his friend. “Sonic…”

“Yeah?”

Live your life and find your happiness.

“I'll see about stopping by more when things are quiet. But don't expect it to be often, I can't shirk work.”

Sonic beamed, it reaching his eyes. “Awesome! Getting out more will do ya some good! But next time we gotta pay more attention to the weather so we don't get rained on. Though it was nice sharing an umbrella with you.” He winked.

Knuckles hid his embarrassment behind a scowl. “Next time no city.”

“Deal!” Sonic got their tickets and they boarded the train for Mystic Ruins just before it took off.

After the endeavor of finding a seat, Knuckles looked out the window and watched as the city grew further away. “Hey, Sonic?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for everything today… I had a good time.”

Sonic stared at his friend with reverence. “No problem, buddy.”

 

“Knuckles!”

“Hey, what brings you here?” Knuckles asked as the fox climbed out of plane, walking over to greet him.

“It’s Eggman. I got a letter from him addressed to all of us! Is Sonic here?” Tails asked, showing Knuckles the letter.

“”Dear Sonic Heroes” is that what we are called? Why is Sonic the team face?” Knuckles grumbled before looking back to the fox. “Well, he’s not here. Want some helping finding him?”

Tails smiled up at his friend. “Really? You’ll help?”

“Of course. Besides, letter says we have three days. You’ll need help if you’re gonna stop him in that time.” Knuckles said with pride. “Let’s go find Sonic.” He handed Tails the letter and climbed up into the Tornado 2.

“Yeah!” Tails flew up and started the plane, glancing back at Knuckles. “Thanks for helping us out, Knuckles. We’ll try to make this quick so you can get back to the Master Emerald.”

Knuckles thoughtfully leaned back in his seat. “Don’t worry about it, we’re a team after all, right?”

Tails nodded. “We’re “Sonic Heroes”!”

Knuckles groaned. “I don’t really care what we are called, as long as it isn’t that.”

“Noted.” Tails laughed and they took to the skies.

Find your happiness. Knuckles looked at the back of Tails’ head and thought about what life he could want outside his duties as the guardian of the Master Emerald. He always thought he would be fine with a life alone on his island, but he had noticed the resistance he felt when his friends invited him out or asked for help became less and less. He even occasionally sought them out himself these days.

Perhaps this was what Tikal meant. Helping others, making friends, fighting for the greater good. Years ago if he was asked where he would like to be in ten years it would have been in the same place he was back then, just on his island where it was safe and quiet where he could be at peace. Now when he imagines that far in the future he sees his friends. He sees Tails and Amy; he sees Sonic. He might not know why he was put on that island or how he came to be the only one left of his tribe, but he can’t help but start to feel that maybe his destiny reached beyond the Master Emerald. He was part of this team too now, he belonged there. It made him happy. And though he might not say it aloud, that in itself made him feel at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a peek at the series I have in the works that Honesty and Listening has sparked. Thought short, I hope it was enjoyable none the less!


End file.
